In the patron rooms of a restaurant, generally speaking, the waiting and other personnel have a primary responsibility to satisfy the needs of and provide attention to the patrons. If a waiter regularly absents himself from the patron rooms of the restaurant, for example to deliver orders to the kitchen or to pick up such orders, or even simply to check whether prior orders are ready, the service which the patron expects and is entitled to cannot be efficiently provided. To data there has been no effective means of communication between the kitchen and the patron rooms, i.e. the eating rooms of a restaurant which can minimize the inattention to the patrons needs and the time for which a waiter must leave these rooms to check on food preparation or the preparation of aperitifs or drinks at the bar.
There is no truly effective system of which I am aware which is capable of indicating to a waiter that the plates, destined for one of the tables in his charge, are ready in the kitchen.
As a consequence, a diligent waiter must regularly return to the kitchen to verify if certain plates have been prepared and are ready for service upon the patron.
These goings and comings between the eating room of the restaurant and the kitchen are prejudicial on the one hand to the quality of service because of the unavailability of the waiter during these times to attend to the needs of the patron, and, on the other hand to optimal food service and enjoyment since the lack of checking on food preparation can result in considerable amounts of standing of prepared foods in the kitchen before the dishes are served.